While the Parents are Away
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie's parents watch the kids for a long weekend while Nick and Jackie attend an entomology conference in Chicago! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

While the Parents are Away

"I am so glad you guys get to stay with us while your mommy and daddy are in Chicago." Jackie's mom Aubrey told all of her grandchildren after Nick and Jackie had dropped them off.

"Grammy can we go swimming?" Jasmine asked her.

Jackie's parents had just gotten a kiddy pool for their grandkids as well as several fun things that they can play with in the water like water noodles.

"Tomorrow grandpa will fill the pool and you guys can swim. It's too late to go swimming tonight, it's almost dark out." She told the little girl with a smile.

They got the kids in their pajamas and read them a bedtime story and put them to bed.

The next morning Jackie's dad got up and made the kids French toast for breakfast and then filled up the pool.

The kids loved splashing around and playing with their water noodles.

Jackie's mom dipped baby Hundley's toes in the water.

The baby let out an excited squeal.

"Is that cold baby girl?" Aubrey asked with a laugh as she did it again.

"Hey Houston little buddy, let's not swing our water noodle by baby Hundley's head, go over on the other side and do it ok?" Aubrey said as she noticed Houston's water noodle was getting dangerously close to accidently smacking the baby in the head.

"Over here?" He asked as he moved to the other side.

"Yes, you can do it over there, thank you for being such a good listener." She told the little boy with a smile.

"Me a good boy." He agreed.

"Yes you are." She answered.

After the kids had gotten out of the pool Jackie's dad went into the house and got popsicles for all the kids to eat while they were drying off.

After they had dried off and went inside and changed clothes they went to the park.

"Jasmine, no no, don't go down the slide head first it's dangerous, you'll get a really big owie." Aubrey told her.

"It fun." Jasmine argued.

"You'll get hurt."

"Ok." Jasmine said as she flipped around and slid down on her butt.

Aubrey shook her head at her.

"Hey guys, it's looking like it's going to rain so we better get going." Jackie's dad Rich told them.

They hurriedly walked home.

They hadn't even been home ten minutes when it started to rain.

"Wow we got home just in the nick of time." Rich said.

"Dada?" Johnna asked.

Rich looked at her confusedly for a second and then he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, because I said Nick you thought I meant your daddy huh?"

"Yeah." Johnna replied. Rich chuckled.

"You're right, Nick is your daddy's name, what's your mommy's name?" He asked her.

"Dackie." She replied.

"Jackie, that's right." He told her.

After it had quit raining Rich went outside and threw a Frisbee with the kids while Aubrey sat on a patio chair with Hundley in her lap watching them.

Sloan caught the Frisbee that Rich threw to him but instead of throwing it Sloan put it on his head and started walking around with it.

"No Sone, Frow it." Karlie said, sounding frustrated with her little brother.

Rich just laughed.

Pretty soon it was time for dinner, than the kids had their baths and after that Aubrey read them a story and tucked them in for the night.

"Is she asleep?" Aubrey asked as she walked into the living room where Rich was feeding the baby a bottle.

"Almost, her little eyes are closing."

She sat down next to them.

"I'm so grateful we have all these grandbabies. Since Jackie is an only child I thought we'd only get two or three, four tops so I am very happy to have six." She said.

"Yeah me too. We still have a long ways to go before have as many grandkids as Roger and Jill though." He quipped jokingly.

"I hate to break it to you dear but I don't believe we have a prayer of catching them." Aubrey replied with a grin.

He laughed.

"How many do they have again?" He asked.

"I'm not completely sure but I think 19, I could be wrong though, I'll have to ask Nick." She replied.

"Then Nick and Jackie better hurry up, maybe they could have a few sets of twins and triplets, we'd catch Roger and Jill faster that way." He joked.

She laughed.

"We'll never catch Roger and Jill, think about it, even if Nick and Jackie do have more children, every child they have is Roger and Jill's grandchild too." She told him.

"Oh, that's true, darn it. Seriously though, do you think Nick and Jackie will have any more?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I'd love it if they did but if not I'm thrilled with the grandbabies we do have."

He whole heartedly agreed.

The End!


End file.
